A mi en vez de a el
by it-zxel
Summary: Bella, popular hermosa y sexy , la novia del chico perfecto   pero al parecer su vecino no esta de acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia se que no e subiodo el cap de mi historia anterior pero me inspire en esta historia cuando estaba bailando antes de meterme a bañar y pss espero que les guste aquí les dejo el primer cap : D **

**Besos **

**It-zxel **

Aquí me encuentro yo, moviendo mis caderas de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Bailo y canto a todo pulmón, este es mi ritual sagrado antes de bañarme. La canción que en este momento inunda mi oídos es _sex on fire_ se que la canción pude ser un poco deprimente pero me encanta el ritmo.

_Lay where you are laying_

_Dont make sound _

_I know they are watching _

_They are whatching _

_All the commotion and killer pain _

_Has people talking _

_Talking…._

-you! Your sex is on fire!-a y no solo me gustaba bailar y cantar antes de bañarme, también me encantaba mirarme en el espejo mientras hacia lo anterior y como supuestamente me iba a bañar solo estoy en ropa interior. Si lo se soy un poco superficial y que? Asi soy yo y asi me ama mi novio hermoso y sexy. Jacob Black, el mejor mariscal de campo de todo eclipse high y yo siendo la mas popular, hermosa y sexy, pues se enamoro de mi (creo ).

Mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo son Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Rose sale con Emmett el estúpido mastodonte que tengo como hermano y Alice sale con Jasper el es hermano de Rose. Emmett también esta en el equipo de futbol pero el básicamente odio y desprecia a Jacob, Rose también odia a Jake al igual que Alice y Jasper apoya a Alice. Asi que básicamente todos mis amigos odian a mi súper sexy novio. Bueno no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-you .. your sex i son fire! Consumed whit what's to transpire- ey! Esperen un momento esa no era mi voz o si? No, definitivamente no era mi voz. Esa voz provenía de mi ventana . pero que demonios? Me dirigí hacia la ventana y ahí estaba un tipo nada feo sino que sumamente sexy y guapo y podía jurar que su maravilloso six pack se marcaba en su camisa . su pelo era de un extraño color cobriz, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes y una piel blanca como la cal muy parecida a la mia. Tenia un dios griego debajo de mi ventana.

-amigo, quien te crees para cantar las canciones de otros?—estaba en mi plan mamona, sexy y divertida

-mm.. lo lamento solamente cante lo hice sin pensar- era yo o sus ojos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo.

-que tanto me vez?-

-pues, mejor dicho que no te veo—dijo mordiéndose el labio. De ese modo baje mi mirada y al fin recordé que estaba en ropa interior, el rubor subió a mi mejillas pero salió mi zorra interior para enfrentale

-y te gusta lo que estas viendo?- vi como se habrían sus ojos en sorpresa, una chica normal ubiera llorado de vergüenza

- pues ahora que lo mencionas, si me gusta y mucho querida…

- bella, Bella Swan y tu pervertido?- rio bajo y luego dirigió su mirada a mis ojos

- Edward Cullen-

- muy bien Cullen, ahora que demonios haces en mi jardín?—

- mmm.. no te has dado cuenta que alguien se va a mudar aquí a lado-

- si y?—

- pues solamente te quiero agradecer por la vista que me estas otorgando es mucho mejor que un pie de bienvenida.—

-bienvenida?-

- soy tu nuevo vecino—que! Noy a tener a dios griego como vecino. Jacob se iba a enojar si cometia alguna estupidez.

- pues bien es una casa muy bonita, ahora fuera de mi jardín pervertido i deja a las personas cantar semidesnudas-

Mm pues eso va a estar difícil porque tu estas semidesnuda con la ventana abierta y eres visible a todo mundo y todo el mundo te lo agradece y mas yo - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero lo alcance a percibir .

- bueno pues deja que el mundo lo contemple sin ti en medio quieres? Adiós vecino tu vecina se va duchar- y lo deje con la palabra en la boca y la canción _so what?_ De pink

_And guess what _

_Im having more fun _

_And now that we are done _

_Im gonna show you tonight_

_Im alright , im just fine….._

El agua caliente ayuda a calmar mi zorra interior.

**Que tal les parecío ¿?**

**Espero q le haya gustado y espero sus reviews **

**Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste :D **

Sali de mi relajante y caliente ducha, afortunadamente ayudo mucho a mi zorra interior, pero necesito ayuda. Yo tengo al chico mas codiciado de toda la high school pero no puedo negar que mi vecinito Cullen es todo un adonis y pss como diría el dicho la carne es débil y yo soy muy débil en cuanto a los adonis. Asi que para no caer en la tentación necesito a mis amigas.

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda. Llama a Rose, para hablar las tres-

-de acuerdo Bella pero que ocurre?-

-alice llama a Rose y luego les cuento quieres?-

-uy esta bien Bella no tienes que usar ese tonito conmigo esta bien?-

- muévete Alice y llámale con un demonio- que no nota que estoy apunto de ir a la casa de mi vecino y hace cosas que no se deben de hacer a menos que esa persona sea tu novio.

-bueno?, Alice que ocurre?—escuche la voz de Rose

-rose estamos conectada con bella tiene algo que decirnos-

- que pasa Bells?-

-chicas tengo un grandísimo problema-

-y cual es el gran problema bella- dijeron al mismo tiempo

- bueno pues mi problema es guapo, sexy, con ganas de comértelo de un bocado y desafortunadamente tiene nombre Edward Cullen.-

Edward pov

Demetri no lo voy a volver a repetir sal de mi habitación quieres?—ay porque dios me castiga con un hermano tan inepto, solo se cree la gran maravilla por que es un año mas grande que yo, pero por mas grande que sea yo me eh acostado con mas chavas que el, aunque le duela yo soy y sere mas sexy que el siempre.

- cállate inepto todavía que te estoy ayudando a empacar para irnos mas mas pronto y que podmos conocer chavas nuevas y tu asi me lo agradeces q mal hermano eres—asi yo..

-ya esta bien Demetri ayudame rápido antes de que me arrepienta de ir con ustedes y quedarme en mi adorado chicago—

- por favor hermanito los dos sabemos q no te quedarías por chicago si no por tu putita tanya—bueno pues eso era algo de cierto.

Ya no hablamos mas depues de eso solo me ayudo a empacar. Mi familia y yo nos mudábamos a forks y tendría que cambiar mi maravilloso estilo de vida ustedes saben popularidad, capitán de futball, chavas de amontones etc por el lluvioso forks seguramente ni tipas buenas van a ver y con ese clima ni equipo de futball. Yo creo que a este paso me suicidare pero bueno .

Nuestro vuelo llego algo tarde y duramos como una hora y media a maldito pueblo apestoso.

Dios me odio o que chingados? No le bastaba con hacer que me mudara a forks tambn tenia que ayudar a bajar la s cosas del coche hacia mi nueva casa era bastante bonita pero la de a lado tenia mejor jardín pero no le peste mucha atención solo que había una ventana abierta con la luz encendida. Bueno sigamos con mi suplicio

Muero

Muero

Muero

_Lay where you are laying_

_Dont make sound _

_I know they are watching _

_They are whatching _

_All the commotion and killer pain _

_Has people talking _

_Talking…._

Un momento yo conozco esa canción . me quede parado en mi lugar escuchando una de mis canciones preferidas y por inercia busque la dirección de donde provenía tal melodía y vaya que me sorprendí al notar de donde provenía.

La casa del jardín bonito, tenia una belleza en el cuarto del baño bañando semidesnuda. Su piel blanca brillaba con la luz al parecer tenia un espejo cerca de ella porque giraba y realizaba muecas muy sexys para ella misma, revolvía su hermosa cabellera caoba con sus manos y como desearía ser esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Esta mujer poseía unas curvas de muerte y no se que demonios me paso cuando cante en voz alta una parte de la canción.

-you .. your sex i son fire! Consumed whit what's to transpire- al parecer se sorprendio de no al notar la prescencia de mi voz se gira hacia la ventana para encontrase con el raptor de su atención. Y al fin pude ver bien su rostro , no había mucha luz pero no importo pude notar sus hermoso ojos de un profundo chocolate, grande y chinas pestañas alrededor de ellos, unos labios que pedían a gritos que los besaran, rellenitos tal y como me gustaban , de un maravilloso rosado. Tenia a un mismísimo angel en frente mio, si estaba molesto porque deje a tanya en chicago ahora me valía madre tanya y todo chicago. Ya tengo algo nuevo y mucho mejor.

-amigo, quien te crees para cantar las canciones de otros?— que voz si asi hablaba normal, no -me lo puedo imaginar en la cama y en mi oído oh por dios controlate Edward.

-mm.. lo lamento solamente cante lo hice sin pensar- esa era la pura verdad. Talvez ella no lo noto pero cruzo sus brazos y esto ocasiono que sus maravillosos y celestiales pechos se resaltaran y por instinto mis ojos bajaron por sus pechos y recorrieron cada centímetros de ellos blancos como la nieve.

-que tanto me vez?- puta madre ..! lo noto ay ya ni modo.

-pues, mejor dicho que no te veo— dije mordiéndome el labio, demonios quería probar chupar lamer, morder lo que fuera yo la quería.

Creo que se avergonzó un poco con mi comentario ya que un hermoso rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Espero que no vaya a llorar de la vergüenza, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

-y te gusta lo que estas viendo?- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa nunca espere que me fuera a decir eso pero si quiere jugar a seducir dos podemos jugar

- pues ahora que lo mencionas, si me gusta y mucho querida…- cual seria el nombre de esta gatita

- bella, Bella Swan y tu pervertido?- el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo, y por lo de pervertido solo puede reir pues es verdad

- Edward Cullen-

- muy bien Cullen, ahora que demonios haces en mi jardín?—

- mmm.. no te has dado cuenta que alguien se va a mudar aquí a lado-

- si y?—

- pues solamente te quiero agradecer por la vista que me estas otorgando es mucho mejor que un pie de bienvenida.—

-bienvenida?- que distraída era esta hermosura

- soy tu nuevo vecino— creo q se sorprendió un poco con la noticia

- pues bien es una casa muy bonita, ahora fuera de mi jardín pervertido i deja a las personas cantar semidesnudas- ella fue la que me gui a su jardín con la canción ella es la culpable de que me tenga que duchar con agua fría esta noche

Mm pues eso va a estar difícil porque tu estas semidesnuda con la ventana abierta y eres visible a todo mundo y todo el mundo te lo agradece y mas yo - lo ultimo lo dije en susurro pero al parecer me escucho

- bueno pues deja que el mundo lo contemple sin ti en medio quieres? Adiós vecino tu vecina se va duchar- esta chica me encanta y asi se fue a tomar su baño dejándome ahí caliente y con deseos.

_And guess what _

_Im having more fun _

_And now that we are done _

Bueno, me fui a mi casa al fin y al cabo noo me iba a quedar afuera de su ventana toda la noche.

Entre en mi casa y pregunte a mis padres cual seria mi nueva habitación. Ya dirigiéndome a ella pensé en bella y en su ducha y en su cuerpo todo mojado.

- epa hermanito pensando en tanya o que?- pero que demonios como que en tanya y este inepto de donde salió. Preste mi atención a el aunque no la merezca y sus ojos estaban en mi….

Oh mi megan fox pensar en bella ocasiono un pequeño bueno a decir verdad muy grande problema

- deja de verme depravado sexual- y me meti al cuarto de baño a darme una buena ducha fría.

Mañana en el instituto todo será mas interesante.

Bella… fue su nombre el que resonó en mi mente cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con mi piel.

**Que tal les pareció les gusto ¿? Lo odiaro? Cuéntenme espero sus reviews att **

**IT-ZXEL ñ_ñ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste se que me eh tardado un poco pero, pss la escuela me mantenía ocupada y esa clase de cosas asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas **

-si Bella, sige asi o dios mio me encanta—sin duda esta mujer si sabia dar masajes en la espalda.

- Edward!—salió de boca de Bella, pero esa no era su voz esa era la voz de…

-EDWARD! CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA!—

- CIERRA TU ESTUPIDO PICO DIMETRI!—comente antes que odio a mi hermano? Bueno si no lo eh hecho permítanme ODIO A DEMETRI CULLEN

- vístete idiota tenemos que llegar temprano—

-pues sal de mi habitación animal-

Salió de mi habitación gruñendo bajo y escuche algo como '' porque mamá y papá me dieron un hermano tan pendejo''. Que se pudra el pendejo es el.

Bueno me puse unos desgastados jeans negros un poco entubados, una camisa blanca y mis adorados converse negros. Me dirigí al espejo y pase mi mano por mi cabello, lo despeine mucho más de lo que estaba. Pero me veía sexy de esa manera. Tome mi chaqueta de cuero y me dirigi a la planta baja.

-hola cielo, como dormiste?—pregunto mi madre.

- bien ma.. que hay de desayunar? - me estaba acercando a la mesa cuando el idiota se me acerco.

-vámonos no hay tiempo para '' que hay de desayunar ma..''—

Respira Edward, tranquilo cuenta hasta tres

Uno

Dos

Tres

Ok todo esta mejor.

-esta bien vámonos—me estaba dirigiendo a la perta cuando mi madre nos detuvo.

-esperen chicos, su padre y yo les tenemos unos pequeños regalos de bienvenida, vayan al garaje—

Que podría ser? Un auto si claro eso tiene que ser

Demetri entro primero que yo, y solo puedo escuchar un grito al parecido como cuando te regalan algo increíble. Asi que me apresure a entrar y casi lloro al darme cuenta lo que había enfrente de mi..

Un maravilloso y precioso lamborgini murciélago, negro con destellos de azul eléctrico. Y a lado de el un flamante mustang GT sin duda hasta hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida.

- yo quiero el mustang —dijo Demetri

-por mi quédatelo, yo me quedo con el lamborgini—decir esas palabras eran como un sueño hecho realidad.

- estem.. chicos no tiene algo que decir?—

- ¿donde están las llaves?—dijimos Demetri y yo a la vez. Mi madre nos lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-o si lo siento mamá, muchas gracias por este precioso regalo lo voy atesorar el resto de mi vida—dijo mi hermano. Demonios era cierto tenia que dar las gracias

-gracias mamá me has hecho el adolescente mas feliz –

-de nada, chicos. Tomen aquí están las llaves, manejen con cuidado y diviértanse en el colegio—

Cada quien tomo sus respectivas llaves y salió hacia la escuela, y con un deminio claro que me iba a divertir.

Bella pov

QUE ME VOY A PONER ¿?—grite por la bocina del teléfono..

-tranquila bella, solo ponte algo que te refleje ,en pocas palabras sexy y provocativo.

-muy bien Alice lo haré.—sexy y provocativo bella como siempre.

Al final decidi ponerme un mini short blanco, una blusa negra que se pegaba a mi vientre bajo y dejaba ver un poco mi estomago, era floja de la parte de arriba y de un hombre caído, y unos tacones negros. Mi pelo caía suelto a media espalda, con unos poco rizos con el no tenia mucho problema solo pase mi dedos para alocarlo un poco y darme una imagen mas sexy. mi maquillaje; un poco de rubor, rímel , labial y listo. SEXY, NATURAL Y PROVOCATIVA.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche el clakson del coche de Rose.

-adiós mamá, ya llego Rose—

-adiós hija, que tengas un bue día—

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban Rose y Alice , en el convertible de la rubia despampanante.

-hola chicas –

-hola Bella—dijeron a la vez.

En el camino a la escuela hablamos sobre mi pequeño problemita.

-Bella, no puede ser tan sexy como dices , seguro que por la oscuridad no lo pudiste apreciar como realmente, además tu tienes a Jacob y aunque lo desprecie tengo que admitir que el idiota esta como quiere—dijo rose

- bella, rose tiene razón tu tienes como novio al moreno mas sexy del mundo, y si por alguna razón ese tal Edward es tan sexy como dices tendremos que hacer algo para solucionar tu problema, pero si por mi fuera terminaría con Jacob y me iria con la carne fresca—

-no pues muchas gracias por el apoyo Alice, y también querer que tenga un relación estable—

-ay, ya Bella por favor yo solo te digo mi punto de vista—

- y hablando de vistas ya vieron eso coches—nos dijo rose. No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del instituto. Frente a nosotras pasaron un lamborgini precioso y sin duda el coche de mi sueños y atrás de el un hermoso mustang GT. Esos coches nunca los había visto en este estacionamiento.

Se estacionaron cerca de nosotras. Lo que no me esperaba era ver quienes salían de esos bebes, primero salió el del mustang y créanme que casi se me cae la baba literalmente y creo que Alice al igual que rose estaban en la misma situación.

Frente a nosotras estaba uno de los hombres mas sexys de este maldito mundo. su pelo castaño desordenado, sus maravilloso ojos azules,unos labias masculinos adornados con un pircing que aclamaban ser besados por los mios, una nariz recta, una barbilla varonil este hombre sin duda alguna era una de la grandes creaciones de dios, se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que cuando se puso su chamarra de cuero negro pude notar como sus musculo se tensaban en poco palabras este nombre irradiaba dos palabras… SEXO Y SEXY. 

- chicas ven lo mismo que yo, o estoy soñando?—nos pregunto Alice

-tranquila Alice yo también lo veo— yo solo pude decir aja.

Yo creo que se dio cuenta como lo estábamos viendo y nos giño el ojo. Yo nunca me había emocionado por algo tan simple pero en este caso lo hice.

Aww—coreamos las tres, y solo nos dio una sonrisa provocativa que haría que a cualquiera le diera un paro cardiaco. No, nos dimos cuenta que el del otro coche había salido hasta que la obra maestra de hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el coche de adelante. Ahí estaba mi vecino y se veía asi o mas sexy que el otro pude notar como Rose apretaba el volante con las manos y alice se sostenía del tablero del coche y como no se iba a sorprender si ese hombre estaba muy pero muy sexy, se parecía algo al otro dios griego, el del mustang le lanzo una mirada a mi vecino y dirigió su mirada a donde estábamos nosotras y nos regalo una sonrisa torcida tan sexy que no tengo palabras para describirla, Alice y Rose se les fue la respiración al igual que a mi al notar el esa reacción tan tonta de nuestra parte solo movio un poco la cabeza y se fue acompañado con el otro dios hacia el instituto.

-no que no podía ser tan sexy eh—les dije a las chicas cuando la conmoción casi había desaparecido. Las dos giraron sus cabezas hacia mi

ESE ERA TU VECINO?—dijeron las dos

- el del lambrgini era mi vecino, el otro no tengo idea de quien sea pero ya lo averiguare—

-ese era Edward Cullen?—pregunto alice como si no lo pudiera creer y mientras tanto Rose solo decía '' oh dios mío, oh dios mío Rosalie hale no puedes engañar a Emmett, recuerda que lo amas''.

Yo decía lo mismo que Rose pero en mi mente.

Sin duda alguna este será un día muy interesante .

**Que tal ¿? Les gusto? Lo odiaro? Cuéntenme . espero sus reviews ia sean para mejoras, felicitaciones o quejas . gracias. **

**Att **

**It-zxel :D **


	4. Chapter 4

- Bella, esto esta mal muy mal—me decía Rose cada cinco segundos

- por dios santo Rose tranquila, tu no te tienes que preocupar tienes a Emmett el te ama tu lo amas , todo esta perfecto—

-bella tienes razón me tengo que controlar—

Después de estar casi media hora convenciendo a rose de que no tenia nada que temer, fui a ver mi novio, esperaba que cuando lo viera me olvidara aunque sea un poco de Edward. Camine a lo largo de los pasillos hasta que llegue a su casillero, el estaba de espaldas asi que quise sorprenderlo; camine silenciosamente, cuando ya estaba a mi alcance le tape los ojos con mi manos. Lo que no me esperaba era que una de sus manos viajo rápidamente hacia mi cadera y me estrecho contra cuerpo, no puede evitar reírme.

-porque tanta risa eh amor?—me susurro Jacob en el oído con su voz ronca.

-porque tengo un novio un poco tonto, lo conocerás a caso –

-desafortunadamente no tengo el placer—dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-te lo tengo que presentar, apuesto que se llevarían de maravilla. Mmm… creo que me tienes que soltar –al decir estos me estampo contra los casilleros, puso mis manos a lados y su nariz empezó a recorrer mi mandíbula— porque tu sabes tengo novio y y y , eel es s muy celosoo— jadié, y note la sonrisa descarada que apareció en su boca .

-me importa un bledo tu novio, no se porque sales con el—

-porque lo quiero—

-ah si? Como cuanto los quieres?—dijo mientras sus labios se estampaban en mi cuello con cada palabra que decía. Sin duda alguna me estaba matando. GRUÑI.

-muchísimo, lo adoro—su nariz empezó a subir por mi cuello y sus labios cada ve estaban mas cerca de los míos.

-muchísimo eh?—su labios rozaban los mios con cada palabra, su dulce aroma se mezclaba con el mío. Me moría por juntar nuestros labios en un baile demencial y excitante.

-si..—sonó como un jadeo, que quedo silenciado por unos hábiles silenciados por unos labios hambrientos, su lengua rozo mi labio pidiendo permiso, yo se lo di sin si quera pensarlo dos veces. Nuestras leguas luchaban entre si. Se separo de mi boca pero sus labios no dejaron mi piel, bajo por mi cuello lo mordisqueo y lamio a su antojo.

-basta jake, nos meteremos en problemas—le decía entre suspiros.

Edward pov.

Los coches se manejaban increíble. Ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Demetri había llegado antes que yo, asi que él salió primero. Dure unos cuantos minutos arreglando mis cosas y cuando Sali del coche Demetri tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y giro su cara hacia mi e hizo una seña para que volteara y en un convertible rojo se encontraban tres hermosas chicas con cara de haber visto al mismo dios, una de ellas rubia con hermosos ojos azules , una piel que podrían ser marfil, otra tenia la cara de duende con un par de ojos grises y por ultimo nada mas y nada menos que mi vecinita. Les sonreí amigablemente y me dispuse a ir a la dirección, con Demetri siguiéndome los talones.

-vistes a esas preciosuras?—

-claro, que las vi y a una de ellas la veremos muy seguido—

-de que demonios hablas Edward? –

-hablo que la chica morena del coche es nuestra vecinita—

-quieres decir que la diosa esa vive a pocos metros de mi—

-si.—

- la quiero, y la tendre—dijo con voz decidia

- eso ya lo veremos hermanito, eso ya lo veremos—ella va a ser mia cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
